thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Alecstar Inco
Human male, born 2 Aut'mo', LY 871, in Tanq. Musician, adventurer, General of the Chaos Army, Triumvir-General. When he was still a young boy, Alec's family were among the settlers of Kimrin. Growing up in Tanq, he had been friends with a boy named Stavros, whose family also helped settle Kimrin. The two boys remained friends, often playing adventure games together. When they grew up, they both joined the local police department (under the command of Chief Poss), though they also had side interests (Alec was a musician and Stavros had plans to become an investigative journalist, and possibly eventually start his own newspaper, which Alec promised to invest in). But in 901, during the Coming of the Order, they both joined the army (again, commanded by Poss) that The Order was raising in the Northern Alliance. By the time war actually broke out in 903, Alec was a major, and Stavros a captain serving under his command. During the Battle of Triscot in 903, Major Alec disappeared from the battlefield, not to be seen again. However, it later (in 912) became known that after disappearing, he had assumed the alias "Alecstar" (pronounced ä'lĕk·stûr). In 904, after the surname law was passed, he chose the name "Inco." (He's never officially revealed the meaning of this, but it is believed to come from a language he and Stavros made up in their youth, and it is commonly assumed to mean "incognito.") Alecstar wandered around the Land, working as a musician and adventurer. In 906, he joined a few other people in forming The Band. In 912, the Band joined Darius Lonewander, Tom, and Tiejo Streetrat in forming a potential rebellion called The Chaos. Before they could truly begin their rebellion, the group was imprisoned (it was then that the world learned Alecstar was truly Alec). About three months later, they were rescued by a faction within the Order's army, led by Stavros (now a colonel). Alecstar then assumed the role of general in what became the Chaos Army, and was an important leader in the Chaos War. When the United Villages of the Chaos was established in 913, Alecstar became its first Triumvir-General. He also continues to go by the name Alecstar (or "Star" for short), despite the fact that his true identity has been revealed; though he is also sometimes called Alec. Alec has always been known as a quiet, reserved person, whose wisdom, intelligence, and fairness is respected by virtually everyone he's ever met. He's also known to be fond of reading many things, from history, to philosophy, to fiction, to newspapers and magazines. While his personality has always made people trust him implicitly (including the many soldiers and officers under his command both as a major during the Coming and later as general of the Chaos Army), there have sometimes been those who disliked him for some of those same qualities. And even among his friends and allies, there have been relatively few people to whom he ever felt truly close. But those he did think of as good friends were deeply important to him, and he to them. He shares many of these qualities with his former bandmates, but even they saw him as possessing these traits to a higher degree than they themselves did, and so looked at him as de facto leader of The Band, even if during his time with them he spoke only rarely, and made few decisions for them. However, it is clear that he is most comfortable when he is in an official position of command, in which case he doesn't hesitate any longer to make decisions than he feels is required to be sure those decisions are the right ones. Category:People